Psychotic Sanity
by Ebonykat
Summary: From Canada to Japan, the two flew halfway across the world just to meet thier oldest friend, Uzumaki Naruto. A fic where the OC's help the characters get together, rather than couple with them themselves. [SasuNaru), ShikaTem, SakuLee, HinaKiba]
1. It used to be a boys' school

Yo. Yeah, my first Naruto fanfic, be nice, will ya?

Just so you guys know, the two OCs won't be coupling with the big, hotshot, main characters. I find that the most annoying thing EVER ; I might couple up ONE OC, maybe. Depends ;

**Disclaimer:** I barely have enough money to buy all the manga I want, let alone the copyright to this…

Oh, and I guess I should tell you their ages, eh?

Or at least, the ones that show up in this chapter XP

**Majick-Artemis (OC) – 14**

**Cici (OC) - 14**

**Naruto – 15**

**Shikamaru - 15**

**

* * *

**

**Just because we can**

High school. Not so great. Japanese high school. Eh, that isn't so great either. Canadian orphans going to a Japanese high school. Okay, that might be interesting.

Cue in Majick-Artemis and Cici, sounds like a magic group, right? Nope. Those are the orphans. Artemis and Cici, two fourteen year-olds with talents, brains, and… Well… Odd names. No, they did not name themselves.

Majick-Artemis, never made fun of because of her name. Why? Because it's just _that_ cool… And because she can punch. Well. Not necessarily strong, just good at fighting. Her real name is Artemis, but when she was little, she only ever responded to "Majick", and so the ladies at the orphanage decide to add that to her name, and when she finally started acknowledging "Artemis", she was already convinced that "Majick-Artemis" was her real name. Shh. Don't tell her. Being 5'5, she isn't really sure whether she's tall or not, and therefore says "I'm not tall, you're just short" or "I'm not short, you're just tall" whenever someone makes a comment about her height. With her dark black hair, small, slanted eyes and golden, tanned skin, it'd be pretty obvious that she's some form of Asian; and don't mess with her fan, she'll kill you. Literally. Smart in many of the things that would get you kicked out of school, but somehow always able to scrape an A in every class, you'd find her sleeping on her desk whenever the teacher's back is turned. She's got a large appetite, and will eat just about anything… Almost. Somehow, she still keeps from becoming chubby, but that doesn't mean she's a stick. She's just muscular…No. She's pretty skinny, and she acts like a princess to give her a charming edge, but in reality, she hates you. She really does. Oddly sarcastic and prone to fire hazards, she has a tendency to resort to violence before she even thinks, which is where her best friend, Cici, comes in.

Cici, beauty, brains, and brawn, almost perfect. Almost. Noone's perfect, but we'd like to think that there's someone out there who _is_, right? A 98 average in school, she's the person Majick copies off of whenever she feels too lazy to think for a millisecond, which isn't actually very often. Not gorgeous, but cute. It would suck to be too beautiful, because then she would be surrounded by guys, and that would be annoying… But it'd be fun to see her dear friend beat them all up for her, yes. It's not that Cici's weak or anything; actually, she's about three times stronger than the star football player on any high school football team, she just can't fight. Ironic, eh? Shorter than Majick by about two-to-three inches, she makes up for all of it with her crazy cute-ness. No one can fight it… Well… almost… Also being the same race as Artemis, as the orphanage ladies claim, she likes to go shopping. A lot. So does Artemis, but it's not the clothes they're after, it's anime. Tons of glorious anime. You'd think that, being orphans and all, they'd be poor and miserable, but they're not.

Apparently, both girl's parents were close friends, and all died in a car crash, along with others, one night by some drunk driver. Pretty original deaths. Anyway, turns out that they were pretty loaded, and the only thing on either of their wills was for their kids to be sent to the best orphanage in the city, and give them their cash. Lucky ducks. Both gained a small fortune of around half a million dollars each. Some would say that it wasn't much, but they thought it was enough. And thus we see their beautiful posters and countless amounts of manga stacked up in one corner. But they're not spoiled, because they KNOW what's gonna happen to them if they don't wise-up and get scholarships into university. Yep, that's right. University, not college. So they don't splurge… more than twice a year…

And so we go on to what our dear friends are doing now.

Majick-Artemis decides that it'd be a good moment to call Cici over by chucking a blunt knife at her. Don't worry, it's only a dull kitchen knife, the scars'll heal.

"Oi! Cici! Naruto wants us to come over!" Majick pointed to the screen of her laptop, the most expensive thing she and her best friend own.

Cici, eyes wide as saucers, was to busy staring at the large slab of metal that was thrown at her, missing by an inch, but still pretty good aim for someone who wasn't even looking… Of course, when Cici doesn't reply, it means that her kind friend will most likely throw another object at her. And she was right, dodging the Mashimaro doll, she ran over to her friend before anything else was chucked her way.

"What is it?" She says in a calm quiet voice, as if random objects had _not_ been flung at her seconds before. Looking over Majick's shoulder, she sees her on MSN, chatting with someone who's screenname read "_I am Kyuubi, hear me roar XD_".

"You're chatting to a guy who thinks he's a nine-tailed fox demon?"

Majick-Artemis raised an eyebrow, but otherwise, her eyes never left the screen, "I don't even wanna _know_ how you know that. It's Naruto Uzumaki, remember the guy we met _way_ back last summer? The guy who was on vacation with that dude who had a scar on his nose? Remember him?" Cici nods. "He's asking if we could come to live with him at his boarding school for high school!"

"Where did he say he lived again?" Cici adjusts her glasses.

Artemis does the same, "In Konoha, Japan…"

Cici sweatdrops and falls over, "where do you think we're gonna make enough money!"

"We have lots…"

"No! We have to save up, because even if we _do_ manage to get there, how long will the rest of the cash last if we hafta buy all the food!" The frustrated girl would've yelled, but she's not the type to, so she just raised her voice instead.

"Good point…" Majick's thoughts go to the realization of just how much she could eat within a day. Then she remembered something.

"Hey! What about that time when you saved those dudes from getting run over? Wasn't one of 'em a jet-pilot or something?" Cici shakes her head, "not jets, normal airplanes. But I don't think he flies to Asia…" But Majick just slung her arm around the girl's shoulders and smiles, telling her that everything is worth a try.

And so they tore apart their room, much to the dismay of the other orphans they shared the room with, and found Cici's lost address book.

Being much too shy to call, Artemis spent three hours on the phone, chatting with one of the men she and Cici had once saved from getting run over by a snowplow. That idiot. Well, turns out that the man only flies within North America, but he somehow managed to get them two seats to Tokyo, which, luckily for them, isn't too far from Konoha.

And so they packed up and took off pretty quickly, telling everyone that they were off to Japan, and having many sneer at them; whether in jealousy or doubt, they didn't know, nor do they care. They ended up paying for one ticket, they were prepared, of course, you can't get things like this easily. And they were off; you'd think this would be like some sort of fairy tale, two young orphans, going out into the world to find adventure. Naw, that kind of stuff would get you killed, and they had to have some happiness in their lives before that happens.

Uzumaki Naruto had bumped into Majick-Artemis on the streets of Chinatown once, a very long time ago, way back when she and Cici were but only sixth graders, and he a seventh. Soon becoming friends after they saved him from certain death, they all shared the many boxes of Pocky he had stolen, and went about looking for his dear guardian, Iruka. Sorry to say, it took hours before they found him, but it was no big deal, they had spent most of the time in Dragon City, the large mall, waiting for him to find them rather than the vice versa. The unsuspecting Iruka, oblivious of the Pocky flavoured breath the three all seemed to have, invited them to he and Naruto's hotel for the day, what a poor decision that was.

Once Naruto, Majick, and Cici had finally calmed down from the long lasting burst of sugarful energy, and washed the pink paint off the walls (god knows how they got that…), Iruka invited them to come over and stay for as long as he and his little blonde baka were staying.

And so they came. They ruined the hotel room, but Iruka's crazy cleaning skills fixed that. And after two weeks, Naruto and his sweet, caring guardian left Canada, but not before Naruto gave Artemis his email, promising to keep in contact.

A few days later, Cici suggested that they one day go to Japan to meet their hyperactive friend again. One day. And so they studied the Japanese language, and got nowhere. So Majick decided to sleep on her ten-inch thick book Japanese and ended up reading the entire thing in her sleep. Those kinds of things only ever happen on TV…

And now the two of them are sitting in two seats to Tokyo, didn't do much. Talk, sleep, eat. Repeat. And finally. FINALLY. They were there.

Of course, Naruto was there waiting for them, with a harassed looking boy beside him; the poor guy must've been forced to drive there at the last minute. Baka Naruto, he should've just grabbed the car keys and drove there himself. Ah well.

"So, what's the school called again?" Cici tugs on her sweater sleeve.

"Hidden Leaf High, it's a boarding school, so you'll be living in dorm rooms, just like in Collage!" Naruto's gave a trademark grin.

"You'll be killed if you try and become a cheerleader, so don't bother," the driver rolled his eyes.

The blonde just whacked him over the head, causing the car the nearly crash into another, screams and swearing followed. "Don't mind Shikamaru, he's a baka!"

Right when Shikamaru parks in front of a rich looking school, Cici can be heard saying "wait a minute, isn't Hidden Leaf the all-boys boarding school?"

Tsunade handed them their schedules. "I've made it so that you both have almost the exact same classes as Uzumaki-kun, since he's almost the only student, save for the teachers, in this school who understands English." When they asked her how they were 'almost the same' and he was 'almost the only person', she just rolled her eyes and told them not to ask questions. It's not like they didn't understand Japanese, in fact, they were more or less fluent, thanks to Majick's sleeping-on-the-book-technique. She had also put them in dorm room 213, near the very top of the dorm building. When Cici asked who they were beside, the two of them just got the same answer and were shoo'ed out of the principal's office.

"So, what'd she say? Huh? What she say? Can I see your schedule? What room are you in?" Naruto tackled poor Cici to the ground, nearly crushing her under his weight, while Artemis stood to the side and laughed at the sight. Shikamaru was sleeping on the bench, and they left him like that.

"WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Majick covered Cici's ears, she wouldn't want her best friend to go deaf from something as little as Naruto's yelling, "that's on the top floor! The BEST rooms are on the top floor! Mine is only on the sixth! But I DO kinda feel sorry for you., I mean, you're right beside Sasuke and Neji…" He made a face. Baka Naruto looks funny when he makes that face.

"Eh? Who cares? We paid for that, remember? I'm surprised you didn't read that enrollment form we sent, and the check too, you WERE the one who sent it for us…" Majick-Artemis whacked him over head, causing him to fall forwards, onto his face. That blockhead. Cici sweatdropped and dragged him up with a bit too much force, causing him to topple forwards and, since she had moved out of the way, fall once again. "You're an idiot, you dumbass." Artemis slung her backpack over her shoulder and grabbed her things, opening the door that lead into the dorm building, "you guys coming or what?"

Beautiful, luxurious, absolutely wonderful. That's how Cici saw the dwelling when she first laid eyes upon it.

Pretty, clean, big. Although being an expert in Writer's Craft, she didn't need to use big words to describe how she saw the place, "this looks a lot like our dream apartment, eh? Cici?" she looks to her right, her best friends is starry eyed and looking as cute as ever. She looks to her left, her blonde baka looks dopier than usual, also with starry eyes and drool forming in the corner of his mouth. She sighs and takes her things in, finding the largest bedroom, claiming it, and jumping on the bed.

"I never knew you school was so rich, Naruto!" Cici, face shining and an adorable smile plastered on her face, ran in and immediately went to examine the kitchen, being the master chef that she was.

"I knew we were rich, but you guys must've paid mucho yen for THIS kind of room!" The awestruck baka replied.

Artemis stuck her head out of her new room, "who's your roommate, Uzumaki?"

"No one, it used to be this nobody guy, but then he made friends and moved out."

"Then you might as well hang with us, go get your stuff, I think there's another bedroom in here… Yep, right there. God, I love the stuff money can get you…" Majick walked out, grabbing the Naruto's arm and yelling at Cici that they'd be back soon. The two were at Naruto's room within a few minutes, with many people sticking their heads out or their rooms and whispering as the blonde complained loudly that Artemis was hurting his arm. It wasn't everyday that Hidden Leaf got new students, and this one was DEFINATLEY new.

Quickly grabbing everything in sight, Artemis could be seen hauling a large bag of junk over her shoulder as she walked out of the small room, with Naruto following with nothing but his backpack, Artemis had taken everything else so fast that he was sure the room would now have an echo that could be heard all the way from the first floor!

In mere moments, Cici heard the door opening, "you guys were gone for barely ten minutes!"

"It took a bit longer than I expected, sorry." Majick dumped the heavy bag in the spare room, walked back into hers, and locked the door behind her.

Naruto fell onto the couch, "is she always like this?"

"Yes, just remember not ignore her, she'll fling anything within reach at you without even thinking about." Cici said without looking up from whatever she was writing at the moment.

The blonde groaned and buried his face into a soft, couch pillow.

"You'll learn to live with it."

Another groan.

Artemis' door opens and a large blunt knife is chucked at Naruto, the butt of it hitting him on the back of the head before falling to the floor. Poor Naruto had to be nursed by a compassionate Cici for the rest of the day.

* * *

Yep, that's about it for this chapter, it's so short O.o

I'm thinking of doing thirteen chapters, one for every month… and this one XP

R&R?

What if I gave you a cookie?


	2. Damn Uchiha

Second chapter

Well, basicly, everyone else is the same age as Naruto, so I'm not gonna bother with the ages this time.

* * *

"Kuso!" Two voices yell in unison as Cici waits at the door, holding two pieces of buttered toast in her hands. Majick-Artemis comes running out, biting one, while Naruto bit the other.

"Chew. Swallow, Good, now finish the rest of your toast" the fair-skinned girl instructed.

"M'okay, let's go. What class do we have first?" She looks over at Naruto, her toast in one hand, her books in the other, and a fan attached to her belt at the waist.

"Art… KUSO! NOW WE'RE EVEN LATER THEN BEFORE!" The blonde yells after checking his watch, grabbing the wrists of both girls and running, rather quickly, down the halls…

…And making it to class on time.

"Eh? Oh. Uh… Gomen!" Was all Naruto can come up with as he slides into the classroom ten minutes late, with Artemis crashing into him from behind, and Cici giggling at the pair. The class immediately breaks into whispers.

"Yo. You mind telling the class why you're late?" Kakashi's eyes don't leave the book.

"Well…Uh…Y'see, this giant cat came crawling into my window last night and it was-"

"We slept in" Majick ran a hand through her ponytail.

"Ah, you two must be the new students. Uzumaki, sit down, and the two of you can introduce yourselves." Eyes still glued to the book. Artemis decides that she wants to know what's so great about a little pink novel, and peaks over his shoulder, only to smack him with her fan barely seconds later. "Pervert!"

He just dismisses it as though it happened often… which it did.

Cici coughs and smiles. "Hullo, I'm Cici, and I'm from Canada. I'm fourteen, but in Asia I believe that I'm fifteen, and I'd like to make some friends soon. Other than Majick, at least." This earns a "hey! You meanie!" from her best friend.

"Aiight, you can go sit…" Kakashi looks around a bit, stopping at Neji, thinking up the possibilities, he decides to put her next to him. Why? Because Cici reminds of Hinata, except… No stuttering. "You can go sit in front of Neji," his eye curves with amusment to see the shocked look on Neji's, and everyone else's face.

"And you?"

"Peace." Majick-Artemis makes a peace sign, "I'm Majick-Artemis, I'm violent, and I like my fan." She doesn't wait for Kakashi to tell her where to sit, instead, she just finds the seat closest to Naruto, the one beside him, and sits down.

"Eh? Majick-chan, I want you to sit beside Sasuke, over there," he points to a raven-haired boy near the back corner.

Silence. Kakashi never assigns anyone near Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke is _way_ to cool to be sitting near anyone. So why now? And so we zoom into Kakashi's mind, avoiding the unnecessary areas, and figure out why he's putting Artmes beside Sasuke. The answer? _Because I wanna see what happen, with people who have personalities like that._ Kakashi is a strange sensei. He makes the one other girl in the class, no, not Cici, glare in utter jealousy.

"Right, so anyway, today we're going to sketch a portrait of your partner using one colour. I'm assigning them, so don't bother." Groans fill the room, as yes, Kakashi sensei loved teaching. And so he partners up everyone in the room, most with people they probably would never work with.

"Dude, I need paper! Aren't you gonna give us anything to draw on?" Majick pulls out her pencil case and takes out her black pen. She looks over to the Uchiha guy, after all, he _was_ her partner, only to find him gone. She looks around the room and see him coming back with two large pieces of sketching paper.

"Oi! You got some!" She takes one of the offered pieces and turns her desk so that facing him. Usually, people would stand to do art, like their teachers would always tell them to, but she found it was so much easier to sit when it was anything other than paint. She takes the cap off her pen and starts drawing the boy in front of her. He looked like a frikkin' emo kid. And a vampire, that worked too. She looks up every once in a while, and sees him using a pencil crayons, all in shades of green. Green was her favourite colour. Damn, he was good. And so the two spent the period sketching each other, both looking up at the other every now and then; and Artemis looked around once to find Cici paired up with the guy sitting behind her, the one with no pupils, and Naruto attempting to draw a girl with insanely pink hair, was it natural?

"Could you tilt your head more to the left?" Wow. The man speaks. She does so, and continues sketching.

Ten minutes before class ends, Artemis finishes her portrait with some red pen added onto the eyes, she then waits for Sasuke to finish, with her head resting on her hand, elbow on the desk. Luckily, he finishes not two minutes after.

And they showed each other their work.

Artmeis looked at the piece. Damn, the guy was good. He even made it look like she was giving off her "Oh-god-you're-so-annoying-stop-wasting-my-time" stare. Damn him. The picture was cut off at the neck by the collar that she wore and was accented in, from what she could tell, six different shades of green. And it looked like her. Wow.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. The girl drew him as a _vampire_. The picture was detailed and well done, and looked better than half of what the majority of the class could do. But it was anime. Realistic anime, but anime none the less. Done down to the waist, she had him hold a large cross in one hand, and gave him a cape that covered the rest of his body and swirled around into nothing. But no fangs, probably because she thought it'd make the pic look like crap. He blinked, she gave him red eyes. Damn, she was good.

"Okay, class is over. Hand in your portraits and head out." Kakashi's reading his book, as usual. Everyone hands in their art, grabs their stuff and scurry off to their next class.

"Cici! Wait, I wanna see your drawing!" Artemis runs over to her friend and looks over her shoulder. Cici, Like Majick, also drew in anime, and although her style was quite different, it was still elegant (think Yu Watase's style).

"He looks like a girl!" She smiles along with Cici, who asks to see her picture, so she bounces off to find Sasuke, who had it.

And so everything goes along pretty smoothly, turns out that Naruto drew anime as well, but was the only one before the other two came along. He ended up with a slap from Sakura, his partner, because she didn't like his anime drawing of her, she wanted realism.

"Eh, picky." Artemis says as she opens her new locker, neatly putting away her things except what she needed for her next class, math. Cici's locker, luckily, is right beside hers. And since Cici's always got many cans of pop in her locker, Majick never has to worry about being dehydrated.

Grabbing a Pepsi and a Diet Pepsi, she hands the original to Naruto and opens her sugar-free soda, she's not on a diet, she just thinks that diet tastes better. Cici grabs her things as well, along with a root beer, and follows her two friends down the hallway.

"Oh god…" Naruto looks up from his doodle. Majick-Artemis' eyes were shining with an I-can't-believe-this-stuff-is-ninth-grade-math look. No, it wasn't that it was too easy for her, nope. It was too hard. "Dammit!" She raises her hand.

"Hai?" The sensei asks, "is something wrong?"

"Uh… In Canada, we're not supposed to know this stuff until like… next year…" Artemis looks like an anime character, with all her hand and body language. The class, once again, begins to whisper.

"Well then, I'll just have to assign someone to help you catch up." She looks around, ignoring Naruto's arm waving frantically in the air, "Uchiha-san, would you please help her?"

"WHAAAAAAAT? Why not ME! She's my friend! I can help her!" The blondes pouts.

"Yeah! I've already been paired up with the guy _last_ class!" Artemis looks around and spots Shikamaru, "what about Shika-kun?"

"Good idea. Cici-san, since you're also from Canada, you can go with Nara-san." Cici nods and quietly takes her things over to his desk.

Artemis just lets her head bang onto the table, but slowly collects her things and walks over to the gothic boy soon enough. This creates an aura of hatred and jealousy from the angry girls who were scattered around the room. Dude, rabid fan tension.

And so math class progresses slowly, _very, very slowly._ It was disrupted quite a few times with Artemis banging her head against the desk, complaining, in English, that she didn't understand it. Of course, nobody except Naruto and Cici understood that and the many swear words she growled along with it. But… Sasuke chuckled? Sasuke never chuckles. He never laughs. He never smiles. And he DOESN'T CHUCKLE. Ever. Everyone in the class instantly stops and stares, even the sensei, for what seemed like eternity, before Artemis asks what's wrong. And since she got a stupid answer, she decides to open her pencil case, and chuck a writing utensil at everyone in the room. Of course, she checks her – well, Sasuke's- watch, grabs her junk, grabs Cici, and stomps out as quickly as quickly as possible, but then ends up sticksing her head back in for a fraction of a second to make sure she didn't miss anyone she threw.

"Argh! I _hate_ him!" Majick and Naruto exclaim at once. The three of them were sitting against they're lockers, drinking their sodas and watching the students walk by.

"Who? That Uchiha guy?" Cici looks up from the novel she's reading; the passers by stare in wonder at it, they've never seen an English book before.

"Hai, he's so…" Majick is at a loss of words as her head hits her knees, and waves her book around, "I dunno… Gothic?"

"Aywsafdudseewstukuutersmthin" Naruto mumbles through his hands, which are covering his face, because he _still_ can't believe that they didn't pair him up with one of his best friends.

"Sh'mo?" Majick said. Only Cici would know that _sh'mo_ meant _what?_, but Naruto must've figured that out himself, because he replied.

"I was afraid you'd say that he was cute or something," opens his soda and drinks half of it.

"Why? Am I supposed to?" She whacks him over the head with her empty can.

"You and Cici must be almost the only girls I've ever met who haven't said anything about his looks yet, and you don't even think he's cute!" he puts an arm around either of them, "that's why I love you guys so much, you're not shallow!" and the few girls who're passing by shoot heavy glares at him.

"Artemis is a non-sexual. She loves all, and she hates even more. She's never actually fallen in love before, and she doubts she ever will… But the girls are right, Uchiha-san _is_ kinda cute... Except…" Cici pauses and looks at Majick.

"I thought he was a girl the first time I saw him." She finishes for her.

Naruto sweatdrops and would've fallen over, had he not already been sitting in the first place.

"It's true" Artemis shoves her empty can into Naruto's pocket. She then decides to check the watch of a random passer by, and finds out that English class is next. So she grabs the othe two and drags them, and their binders, to random classrooms until Naruto directs her to the right place.

"So anyway, then she was all like, _what!_, and…" the loud chatter dies down as Majick, Cici, and Naruto come in. Cici just sighs and walks over to the teacher to introduce herself.

"Eh, why are they staring?" Artemis whispers to her blonde friend, finding an empty seat near his.

"Either because we're speaking to each other in English, or the fact that you've already gotta reputation," he looks around the room. Majick notes that the pink-haired girl is also in this class, along with an extremely skinny blonde with her long hair tied in a ponytail. They both glare at her with heated anger.

"What? Because the teachers keep on pairing me up with the emo kid over there?" She points over to the opposite corner, where Sasuke is sitting, "is he _always_ in your class? And… why do you and him always sit in… the same seats?" She looks over at Naruto, and then back to Sasuke. The blonde was always on the back right corner of the room, and the Uchiha was always on the back left.

"I dunno, want some Pocky?" He shrugs and pulls out a box of strawberry Pocky, which causes Artemis to forget whatever she was talking about. Cici joins the two moments later, also stealing some Pocky from the spikey-haired boy.

"Alright class, today I'd like you all to welcome-" The teacher is interrupted halfway.

"They know us, it's okay!" Majick said as she made an attempt to grab the last Pocky stick.

"Oh. Well then…" And so the class wore on.

Majick-Artemis, was hit over the head with something small and pointy halfway through the lesson. Of course, she didn't really mind, she wasn't paying attention, leave that to Cici, she understand Kanji better. She looks around the classroom and finds a boy sitting nearby, staring at her. Just staring. She hadn't seen him when she came in, he must've been late, maybe he came when she was asleep a few minutes ago.

"Naruto'kun, who's he?"

"Eh? Oh, that's just Gaara, he's my best friend… eh, other than you, of course… You're sitting in his seat right now…" The blonde sweatdrops and twirls his pencil.

"Oh, really? My bad," she turns back to the redhead and gives him a toothy smile. He doesn't bat an eyelash. So she takes her things and moves to the seat in front of her, beside Cici.

The boy mutely packs up his things and makes toward his desk… But then the class ends, so he just stands there and waits, probably for Naruto.

"Gaara, stop scaring my friends!" Naruto points towards Cici, who's slightly shaking. Artemis, however, just slings her arm around her best friend's shoulder and leads her out of the room, an amused look on her face the entire time.

"Gah, I'm starving! How come lunch is after three periods? In junior high it was after four, and I heard it's only after two in high school…" Artemis complains after five minutes of roaming the halls.

"We're going to the cafeteria to get some lunch right now, Majick, calm down!" Naruto pats her on the back while Gaara just…stares.

Majick looks over and the redhead and makes to poke him, wondering if he'll react. And he does, of course, Artemis keeps her fingers intact because she pulls back quick enough, "hi! I'm Majick-Artemis, and this is Cici," she bops Cici on the head, "you're Gaara?"

He nods, and just that moment, the four turn the corner and crash into two others.

"Omigawd! You just made Sasuke-kun fall! How dare you!" The girl with pink hair, Sakura, points her finger accusingly at Artemis and Naruto, who were sprawled one on top of the other, with poor Sasuke squished underneath. It wasn't the nose-touching-romantic type, either. Neji's also smushed, right under Cici, _this_, however, _is_ a romantic nose-touching one.

Majick pulls herself up and then leans against the wall. Gaara, who somehow refrained from falling, helped Naruto up. Artemis looks at Cici, and chuckles, this'd be funny; she then looks at the crowd of girls yelling at her. Pshht. Damn rabid fan girls, so annoying. Then she spots someone in there who _wasn't_ yelling at her, and seemed to be trying to make it through the crowd without being trampled. So she grabs the girl's arm, gives a tug, and drags her out; she mutters a small "thank you", and then runs over to where Neji and Cici are.

"N-Neji? A-Are you o-okay?" She stutters and tries to help Neji off, who's blushing to the fullest extent, "Neji, you're blushing, I-I've never seen you blush before…" She tries to hide a smile, but it comes through.

Flustered, the raven-haired boy pushes a tomato-red Cici off him and hastily walks off.

The stuttering girl just starts to giggle.

"Waaaaah! You made Sasuke-kun FALL! You witch!" The fan girls are still screaming, but are silenced when Sasuke gives them a mean glare.

"Eh? Didn't mean to crash into you, Uchiha." Artemis pats him on the back and then grabs Cici, "okay, now… To the cafeteria!" She bounds off in a random direction, and then pops her head back around the corner, sweatdropping, "eh, I dunno the way…" So Naruto and Gaara lead the way.

"Oi, Uzumaki!" A boy starts running in their direction, but stops at the sight of Gaara. Cici notes the red marks on his face.

"Hi, Kiba!" The blonde waves and then motions to the girl from before, apparently, she had followed them, "Hinata, say hello to your boyfriend!" Which causes her to blush like a rose, but give a small wave.

"Wow, Cici, didn't think I'd ever find someone who used to be like you…" Artemis looks from Hinata to Cici, then back, "well, you guys still kinda act the same, though…" Cici whacks her over the head, something she had caught on from her a long time ago.

Thus is the meeting of Kiba, who was soon followed by Chouji, whom was Shikamaru's friend.

"THE CAFETERIA!" Majick-Artemis yells into Naruto's ear after a while, she was hungry.

So they go to the cafeteria, a place filled with the delicious smell of good food. Unfortunately, it's also a battle zone, where the students duke it out for a piece of lunch. So Majick grabs Cici, tells the others to save them seats, and walks into the crowd. Seconds later, it disperses, and a smug looking Artemis comes out with two trays, filled to the rim with edibles, as does Cici.

"How…?" Shikamaru raises an eyebrow, the only people who were known to be able to clear a lunchroom crowd like that was Sasuke, using his bad-boy looks, Neji, just by glaring, and Gaara, because he could kill.

"Did I ever tell you guys how well I can punch? And how strong she is?" She ruffles Cici's hair, and takes a bite out of a blueberry muffin.

Everyone just mentally puts the two on their list of lunchroom crowd dispersers and grab something from the tray.

"Hey! You two!" Sakura and her friend, whom they found out was Ino, come strutting up to Naruto and Artemis, "we demand that you guys apologize to Sasuke-kun for pushing him down today!"

Both raising an eyebrow, they say in unison, "or what?"

This leads to an amount of gasps from the two girls, "or… I'll never talk to you again, Naruto!" Sakura crosses her arms and pouts.

"Eh? No, Sakura-chan! Don't do that!" The blonde wails, but then gets hits over the head by something hard. It was Majick's fan.

"You're an idiot." She whacks him again. "Geez, if you're so cooked up about it…" So she gets up, grabs another muffin, and walks over to the other side of the room, dragging Naruto with her

"Yo, Uchiha! Sorry for falling on you back there. You better forgive me." She sticks her tongue out at him, "okay Uzumaki, you're turn" but she whacks him on the back to hard, so the blonde goes flying forward… And ends up locking lips with Sasuke.

* * *

So, what d'you think?

R&R


	3. The rest of the first day

"Well, he _does_ kinda look like a girl." Artemis says, keeping a straight face, pointing at the Uchiha.

"My mouth! It's ruined!" Naruto scrapes at his tongue frantically while the rest of the cafeteria is either staring in horror, or laughing.

"Omigosh! You just _kissed_ Sasuke-kun! You…you…" The tall, very thin blonde, Ino, looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm sure you two would make a wonderful couple" Artemis simply pats Naruto on the head and slowly backs away, then turns and runs, Cici close behind. Know when to run.

…Because you'll get chased by rabid fan girls. Naruto, who is still in utter shock and humiliation, has already gone into hiding.

Of course, no one likes it when someone else steals the first kiss of the guy you've been stalking since you saw him, and no one likes it when someone wishes the two a happy relationship, so now everyone wants to kill Majick. Is she amused? Yes she is. Cici, of course, is much faster, and so much less directionally challenged, so she leads the way to... Wherever the fan girls can't get them.

The boys' washroom.

"Artemis, why are we in here? We'll get in trouble!" Cici whispers in an almost inaudible voice.

Majick just shrugs it off, "it's not like there's anyone else in here," she says too soon as the sound of a toilet flushing fills the room, and one of the stall doors open. Artemis, being Artemis, does the first thing she always does. Hit first, ask questions later. So whoever it is gets a sharp whack in the head by Majick's fan.

He doubles over and nearly falls, only to save himself in time and stand up straight. Then, he gasps and points his finger dramatically, "you're…you're… A girl! Two girls! In the _boys_ washroom!" He receives another hit in the head.

"You idiot! Not so loud, or they'll hear us!" Majick attaches her fan back onto her belt and glares, while Cici slowly pries the door open.

"They're gone" she releases her held breath.

"Wait! You can't just _leave_! You were in the boys washroom!" The guy points yet again.

"Dude, get a haircut, pluck your eyebrows, stop wearing tights, and _maybe_ we'll talk," Majick says as she pulls Cici out the door.

The rabid fan girls are nowhere to be seen as the two slowly attempt to find Naruto, since he's the only one who knows where their last class is.

"How come there's three periods before lunch break anyway? Aren't there only supposed to be two?" Cici wonders aloud, although not very since she's like a mouse, and Majick just pats her on the head.

"Remember in middle school, we were sent to different ones because you're so friggin' brilliant?" Cici nods. "Well, mine had way too many students, so they worked the schedule so that each grade had a different lunch time. Didn't you notice that everyone in the caf' looked our age? This school must do it as well; the dorm buildings are huge…"

"Good point."

"And here I am thinking you're supposed to be the genius." Cici punches Artemis in the shoulder, who rubs it. "I'm lucky you're the only one who can hurt me… Ow…"

"Omigawd! There they are!" A vein pops up on Majick's temple, she stands her ground. So when the first fan girl approaches, she punches her in the gut and whacks her over the head with her beloved fan. 'Cause she's just cool like that. Cici takes the hint and goes into her fighting stance, 'cause she's even cooler like that. This, of course, causes most of the girls to back off. Most of them. Sakura and Ino stay, flipping their hair over their shoulders.

"We heard once that Sasuke-kun liked strong girls, so we took up karate!" They boasted, and got into their stances, which looked similar to Cici's but, just not.

"Oi, what are you doing?" A cool voice sweeps the empty halls as Sasuke walks around the corner, hands shoved into his pockets.

"Uchiha, get them away, or we'll be forced to rip them limb from limb." Majick says, keeping her usual straight face. Cici just blushes and attempts to keep no facial expression. Ino and Sakura are now starting to sweat slightly now, usually other girls would be trembling at the sight of them, they were the most powerful girls in school, afterall!

Well, they used to be. Sasuke doesn't seem to care about what happens to them, he just wants to watch, and keep an eye out for the dobe who kissed him.

Artemis, the only one who _isn't_ in a fighting stance, takes a step towards Sakura, her fan behind her back. The pink-haired girl slowly, ever so very slowly, starts to step forward…Before two metal needles are thrown her way, and she gets a sloppy haircut.

Majick-Artemis flashes a toothy grin and holds up her fan, the small, thin pieces of metal holding the papar of the fan have ten-too-many. Cici, taking the other girls running off as a sign, stands normally and quietly tugs on Artemis' arm, glancing slightly at the Uchiha.

"Artemis, we have to find Naruto, class is starting in ten minutes…" Majick blinks once. Twice.

"What do we have?"

"History…"

"You there!" Majick turns around and points at Sasuke, "do you know where the history class is?" He sweatdrops, she embarrasses him in front of the entire ninth grade, and now expects him to help her?

"I have it too, follow me." Damn, there's something about her… He knew he didn't like her, and this definitely wasn't the feeling of falling in love, he was pretty sure… Maybe one day he'd figure out that she reminded him of what someone he despises used to be like.

"Hold it, we forgot our junk.: She turns and disappears around another corner, coming back in less than five minutes with both hers, and Cici's, books in her arms. Then she blinked at Sasuke, silently telling him to lead the way.

And so he does, although stopping many times by the tap on his shoulder by Cici, since Artemis always gets lost.

"I'm _so_ gonna fail this class," Majick says before walking into the almost empty classroom, she had somehow stumbled across the class before Sasuke and Cici make it there. She drops her things onto a desk near the back corner, guessing that this was where Naruto sat. She opens one of her binders to a blank page, takes a pencil out of her case, and starts doodling. Ten minutes of absolute doodling, not looking up once, not making a sound, just doodling. After a while, the room starts to get filled with students, Sasuke and Cici came in shortly after Artemis, but they leave her alone. Naruto is nowhere to be seen.

"What!"

"He doesn't have this class."

"The freakin' hell?" Majick ripped through Cici's agenda, looking for her schedule, "are we in the wrong class!" Last period read "History" on it in neat, black printing.

"No two people have the same classes in this school, Majick," Cici says before turning around as the sensei starts to speak.

Class goes by slowly, ever so painfully slowly, and soon enough, Artemis ends up sleeping on her desk - and gets yelled at by the sensei.

"Yo, Uchiha, when is class over?" She pokes the boy in front of her and adjusts her glasses, trying to see the tiny clock from way in the back.

Speak of the Devil, the bell goes off to signal the end of the period. Yay, two more to go.

Before leaving, Majick spots a flyer stuck on the chalkboard in the classroom – one advertising the drama club. She takes the magnet off the paper and sticks the flyer into her pocket, then runs off after Cici and Sasuke, hoping they'd know where the next class is.

"I've just noticed something…" Cici states suddenly, stopping in the middle of the hall, Sasuke and Artemis turn and raise their eyebrows.

"Sasuke-san has been speaking English with us."

Majick-Artemis looks over at Sasuke, "speak."

"I'm fluent in six languages, I'd expected you to notice earlier." The Uchiha says matter-of-factly, and dodges a bonk on the head from Artemis. Of course, she doesn't hate Sasuke _as much_ as before, but he's still an emo-kid to her.

"Majick! Cici!" A loud voice comes from behind the three of them, no one needs to guess who it is, especially since Naruto had decided to pounce on Artemis at that exact moment. So he gets a sharp whack in the head with her all-mighty fan.

"Waaaaah! Artemis-chaaaaaaaaaan! That hurts!" The blonde howls and rubs the big bump on his head as Majick crosses her arms and pastes on her usual blank/bored-out-of-her-skull face.

"N-Naruto-kun…"Hinata is seen coming up with Kiba, stuttering something about Naruto.

"Get up and tell us what damn class is next, Uzumaki," before she can whack him over the head again, Naruto gets up and avoids getting hit.

"We have science, then P.E." Naruto nods and turns, "it's this way!" And so he runs off, with Hinata and Kiba following in close pursuit. Artemis rolls her eyes and walks along behind them, making sure they're within hitting distance, Cici is beside her to make sure no one gets too badly hurt.

But of course, science is boring, thus the story skips to P.E. Why? Simply because Naruto is funny during that class.

"Basketball?" Artemis looked over at Naruto, "is that what he said? Basketball?" Her Japanese still needs some fine-tuning.

"Eh? Yeah, I'm super good at basketball! I'm-"

Neji appears beside him, "Naruto, you suck in basketball. Very, very badly."

And thus, Naruto blows a fuse and attempts to prove the Hyuuga wrong. So as class starts, he grabs a ball and dribbles, his dribbling isn't that bad, actually. But then Neji swiftly runs past and steals it, then easily throws it into the hoop. This continues on for most of the class.

Majick watches as Cici beats all the girls in the class -and some of the boys- at the game. Why? Because Cici is sporty, she just doesn't know it. All the while, Majick leans against the wall and fans herself, she can play sports no better than Naruto.

"Oi, watch-" Artemis says in unison with Gaara, who –coincidentally, is standing right next to her. Unfortunatley, their warning is unheard.

Naruto smashes into the wall.

"Tch. No wonder Uchiha calls you a dobe all the time, Uzumaki." Majick grabs Naruto's left arm, while Gaara grabs his right, they both him up. Cici and Neji are giggling in the background. No, Cici is giggling, Neji is just standing there. "You should be a bit more careful." Gaara says quietly. Naruto just continues wailing in pain and agony.

"Baka, shut up. Class'll be over in a bit…" And the beep went off to signal the end of the school day. Speak of the devil.

"This. Was the dumbest day of my life." Majick-Artemis says simply as she walks out the door.

"Where's she going?" Naruto scratches his head. He, Gaara, and Neji turn to Cici.

"Probably back to our dorm." Cici blushes, "and-I-think-I'll-go-follow-her-bye!" She says, adverting her eyes and running past the three of them.

Naruto blinks and brushes his blonde hair out of his eyes, "what's with her?" Of course, the boys all just shake their heads and wonder why girls are so troublesome.

* * *

"YOU WHAT!" Naruto, being ever so very furious, yells at the top of his lungs, the people next door can hear him very clearly. Poor Sasuke and Neji won't be able to get anything done with people like Naruto in the dorm beside 'em.

"I invited Uchiha and the Hyuugas to a karaoke night this Saturday. Gaara can come, too; he seems cool." Artemis takes a sip of her Pepsi. "Personally, I don't see why you hate the guy so much. He's just emo, not much else. Besides, he's doesn't talk all that much."

The blonde simply crosses his arms and pouts, which earns a sharp whack in the head from miss random-violence.

"Artemis, stop hitting Naruto all the time."

"But Cici, he's a such a baka!"

"Artemis, you might cause brain damage, with the strength you put into each of those whacks," Cici turns back to the cutting board, slicing a whole chicken clean in half with her pointy butcher knife. Naruto clutches his head and nods in agreement.

"But why did you hafta invite Sasuke? I thought you hated him too?" Naruto rubs his sore spot.

"Baka, I sucked up my pride and invited that Sakura girl you liked too, along with that Inu."

"It's Ino."

"Whatever."

* * *

Yes, a page shorter than usual, a very, very, late. Sorry >. 


End file.
